The invention relates to a device for adjusting a gap between the housing of an impeller and the impeller in a radial compressor and a turbomachine.
When a gap is created in a radial compressor between the impeller, i.e. the tips of the rotor blades, and the housing of the impeller, which may for example occur due to thermal effects, the efficiency of the radial compressor decreases. However, at the same time it is necessary to minimize the risk of the impeller touching at the housing during operation, so that a certain safety margin is always provided during mounting for a loss of efficiency in the course of the service life.
Devices for adjusting the gap are known from US 2014/017060 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,671 B1, US 2015/016946, US 2013/202428, WO 2014/053722 A1, US 2011/002774 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,412 A, for example.